Alyssa Bishop-Summers
Full name: Alyssa Rose Bishop-Summers Nickname(s): Allie or Alex (by nearly everyone), Allie-Cat (only by her family and Connor) Species: Half-human, Mermaid Mermaid tail: Green/Blue and gold Hair color: Deep Honey Blonde/Black Eye color: Caribbean green/Pacific blue Powers Telekinesis (Nixie's hand) Advanced Telekinesis Hydrokinesi Combined Atmokinesis Profession: Singer (season 1 & 2), Marine Park (season 1) Family: Erica Andrews † (maternal step-grandma), Nick Summers (father), Rebekah Summers (mum), Sophia Hastings † (maternal aunt), Jake Hyland † (mat. uncle), Matthew (bro), Alexis † (sis), Breanna (sis), Lily (sis), Katelyn Hastings (cousin), Elizabeth Hyland (cousin) Friends: Lewis McCartney, Sara McCartney, Tristan Clarke, Cleo Sertori, Rikki Chadwick, Tori Cavanaugh, Emma Gilbert, Connor Mitchell, Dylan Timothy, Zane Bennett, Nathan Conner, Ash Dove, Isabella Hartley, Will Benjamin, Arianna Raimes, Ryan Walker Enemies: Zane Bennett (formerly), Miriam Kent, Jason DiLaurentis, Linda Denman, Mikayla Leighton, Charlotte Watsford, Sophie Benjamin (formerly), Ryan Tate, Jake & Addison William (whole series) Love interest: Connor Mitchell (boyfriend), Ryan Walker (likes him) Shipname: Clyssa School: South Coast High School Appearance Allie has Deep Honey Blonde hair but she also has Black hair, she's got Caribbean green eyes but also has Pacific blue eyes. These traits are because of mer-genetics that she inherited from her mother's step-mother. Her hair and eyes go back and forth throughout the series. These traits also stay in her mermaid form, and she has two different tail colors that go back and forth throughout the series after her first full moon, and again this is all because of her mer-genetics. As for her skin tone is similar to Cleo's but has Nixie's skin tone from Mako Mermaids. Personality Alyssa has an adventurous spirit and also has fun-loving attitude towards most things, she's creative, athletic, she's multi-talented at skate boarding, singing and gymnastics, athletic and she's also sarcastic. Allie always felt as an outsider in her family because she's the only one with mer-genetics in her family. She's protective of her family & friends. Biography Alex is the new girl-- kind of, in town as she gets back from boarding school. Her family is not as poor as Cleo's family but not as rich as Em's family, but she does live on the canal like them. Alex has a close bond to her older brother; Matthew and to her sister Breanna but she fights with her other sister; Lily quite a bit. The early episodes of season 1, Alyssa meets her love interest Connor Mitchell & rhroughout season 1, her and Connor start having feelings for one another. In the episode The Denman Affair, to find answers of why her hair, eyes, and mermaid tail are changing colors she gives Lewis a blood sample to finally get answers. Victoria and Elizabeth become mermaids to which shocks her and the others. When Alyssa's feelings for Connor continue to grow and before they can go any further in their relationship she decides to tell him about her being a mermaid. In the episode Love Potion #9, it's the school dance and Cleo, Em, and Allie have boy issues. Completely nervous about asking Connor, and Rikki comes to the "rescue" and pushes her to do it. Lewis thinks he's found a way to control the girls' mermaidness in the form of water proof spray. It works like a treat of course until they start going redder than beetroots. The girls totally embarrassed, they escape to the Moon Pool. Lewis goes to find them and they blame him for ruining the dance for them. But he tells the girls that their dates are still at the dance. So the six girls return to the dance, but Alex doesn't stay long as she leaves with Connor to the bridge, the two talk and they soon reveal their true feelings for each other and then kiss. In season 2, Allie starts having problems with her family and dealing with Mikayla and Charlotte. Having enough with both her family problems and Mikayla, Alyssa runs away to the ocean. Her friends trying to find her in the ocean, but Connor ends up finding her and they start talking. Alyssa ends up going home with him. In season 3, the mermaids and Lewis deal with Emma leaving for a trip, and while they meet a new girl, Bella who just so happens to be a mermaids. In season 3, Alyssa and Connor start having issues in their relationship because of the Water Tentacle. Trivia She is portrayed by Sabrina Carpenter Alyssa finally discovers her powers in Party Girls She is the only mermaid to have one brother, three sisters, and two cousins Her hair gets longer throughout the series When Allie gets nervous she plays with her hair or draws our her "mmm" Alyssa is a descendant of a mermaid in her family Alyssa is the only mermaid to have two jobs She used to have a pet bunny named Hops Alyssa, Katelyn and Elizabeth are the only ones in their entire family that has mer-genetics She also wears a locket identical to Sara, Cleo, Trist, Katelyn, Elizabeth, Em and Rikki's, only with a Rose AB stone, to represent the ability to move objects Along with a locket, she has a crystal bracelet similar to Bella, Cleo, Rikki and Tori's crystal necklaces Alyssa was the first one to turn into mermaid in the series and the first one to discover that she's a mermaid She is the second mermaid to sing the most in the series Her birthday is on October 16-17, 1990 She's five feet and three and half inches (5'3 1/2") She has the most steady relationship with her love interest until season 3 In the episode "Stormy Weather", unlike Cleo, Rikki, Emma, Sara, Trist, Elizabeth & Tori who got new powers, her power has grown even more and she can now move & control water like Cleo. Her telekinesis power has grown to where she can hold and bind, or even direct (move) them through telekinesis In season 3, Allie is seen using a couple of forms of her telekinesis; which she had gained from the full moon in the episode "Stormy Weather" In the episode "Graduation", she struggles taking in Cleo, Rikki, Bella, Sara, Tristan, Tori and her cousins powers using her telekinetic abilities She is the only mermaid to have two different hand movements for her powers Alyssa is the most powerful mermaids in the series, along with Katelyn and Arianna It is revealed what happened to Alexis' and how much her much death had affected their whole family Alyssa, Katelyn and Elizabeth are the only ones who have telekinesis, unlike the other mermaids, this might be due to the fact that this was Deanna's true mermaid power and why each of the cousins have similar powers to Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Charlotte Alyssa, Elizabeth, Katelyn, Sara and Tristan each caught while in some facility tracking down a lead on the truth about mer-genetics and the hidden history of Mako Island Alex has been captured twice; the first time being the Water Tentacle and second time from Jake and Addison The girls eventually find out about her and Tristan being at boarding school